


Delirium

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Budding Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean had a shit few days at work, but luckily Benny can take him out to enjoy some off time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t even close to the best I’ve ever written. The words didn’t want to come today (hehe).

**Delirium**

 

 

Dean had had a rough few days. He had been busy trying to catch up with work after he’d been ill the week before, and no one seemed to take that into account. So when Friday afternoon happened and he was finally free, he heaved a deep sigh and relaxed into his couch as soon as he could. He wanted to hang out with someone, maybe, but he didn’t have the energy to go out unless someone wanted to drag him there and he didn’t think anyone had it in them currently to go try to drag Dean somewhere.

Dean grumbled when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it, though, and looked at the message.

[BigBenny :3] _you up for dinner?_

Dean cursed whoever had messed with his phone now and blushed. Benny was big, yes. Good big, though. The type Dean wanted in his ass immediately.

[Dean] _something attached?_

[BigBenny :3] _if you’re up for it_

[BigBenny :3] _hehe_

[Dean] _asshole_

[BigBenny :3] _that’s where you want it_

Dean groaned. He could never win this argument, but he felt a little better knowing that Benny was at least kind of concerned about him and wanted to have dinner with him.

[Dean] _pick me up?_

[BigBenny :3] _be there in 10_

Dean shook himself and got up. If Benny would be there soon, he’d have to hurry to get into more presentable clothes for a night out. He couldn’t really show up in his suit and tie. He hastily bounded up the stairs and swapped his clothes for a pair of jeans and a simple dark red t-shirt. It would have to do.

[BigBenny :3] _dude i’m here open the door if you want food_

Dean huffed and ran down the stairs, grabbing his keys and wallet and quickly locking up behind him.

“Ah, there you are.” Benny grinned and enveloped Dean in a hug, which Dean returned with full force. They might fuck around sometimes, but they were friends first and Dean was glad to have Benny.

 

They went out to a tiny diner that served amazing burgers, and Dean was glad that Benny dragged him out. When they finally left, after several slices of pie, Benny dragged Dean with him to a bar that was a few blocks away, where they started drinking for real – or at least, Dean did. Benny seemed content to just watch him make an ass out of himself. They danced for a while, and Dean knew he was drunk at that point. He loved looking at Benny’s hips as they swayed to the beat, and swallowed heavily. It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

Of course Benny noticed, and he smiled broadly. “Having fun, Dean?” he whispered in Dean’s ear, and Dean shivered at that.

“Yes.”

“Wanna get out of here?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Benny just grinned as he pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. They walked back to the car but slowly. They didn’t want to have to hurry but Dean was impatient, so Benny ended up being shoved into a wall and being kissed within an inch of his life by Dean.

“Dean…” Benny moaned. They had talked about what they did in public, and it seemed restricted to kissing. Now though, Dean didn’t care anymore. He was fully aware that they were in public, and that anyone could wander into the tiny backstreet they were in, but it only heightened Dean’s arousal.

“Dean, wait. Let’s go to the car.”

“No,” Dean groaned. “Home is too far away. Car too. No one’s going to see us here.”

Benny sighed and quickly gave in. He knew that Dean wouldn’t be persuaded at all once he had set his eyes on something – in this case Benny. Dean was busy attacking Benny’s lips, and his wandering hands were all over Benny who didn’t even try to keep up. Drunk Dean was very affectionate but also pushy (which Benny liked very much, thank you).

Dean was soon on his knees in front of Benny, looking up through his eyelashes and Benny licked his lips in anticipation. Dean unzipped Benny’s jeans and freed Benny’s erection easily, immediately putting his lips around the head of Benny’s cock.

Benny’s hands flew to Dean’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft, short hair. Dean was already setting a rhythm that Benny wouldn’t be able to resist for long, and indeed, it was over quickly when Dean took him in deeper and swallowed around the head of his cock. Benny came hard, and Dean swallowed every last drop of his come.

Dean tucked Benny back in and came up to steal a kiss from Benny.

“Maybe we should go steady,” Dean whispered against Benny’s lips.

“You asking?” Benny managed.

“You accepting?” Dean replied with a smile on his lips.

“I think I am.”

They fell into the next kiss easily, and even though it was chaste and very much innocent, Benny loved every second of it.

“Let’s go home,” Dean said, and laughed when Benny looked at him inquiringly. “I’m fine. I can wait until we get home and you’re back up to fuck me hard and deep.”

Benny sucked in a breath. He couldn’t exactly let that go, so he just quietly accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments, kudos and/or prompts


End file.
